Kira Nerys
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (mirror). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (AMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Kira Nerys (alternate reality). Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran in the 24th century. Kira lived on Bajor in the Cardassian occupation and was a member of the Bajoran Resistance. When the Cardassians withdrew she joined the Bajoran Militia and when Bajor joined the Federation in 2376 she transferred to Starfleet at the rank of Captain, in command of Federation Starbase Deep Space 9 and the Starship USS Defiant. Kira later left Starfleet and became a member of the Bajoran religion. In 2378 Kira married Human Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Halliwell on Deep Space 9. Kira has two children, Kira Hoshi Sato born in 2379 and Shakaar Edon Kira born in 2384. History Childhood and the Resistance Kira was born in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province of Cardassian occupied Bajor to Kira Taban and Kira Meru. Kira and her brothers were often cared for by Tir Ramara a woman Taban took into the family after her own family were killed by the Cardassians. The Kira family received extra rations to compensate for Meru being taken to Terok Nor to serve as one of Skrain Dukat's comfort women. When Tir Ramara found out about these extra rations (but not why the family was receiving them) she stole them and gave them to the resistance to be given to those more needy. When Taban caught her, she accused him of being a traitor and ran away. The Kiras were subsequently forced to give up their additional rations to avoid being hounded as collaborators. Nerys held this against Tir for years to come. Growing up, Nerys learned about the Bajoran Prophets from close family friend Prylar Istani Reyla. This was beginning of Kira's life-long faith in the Prophets and their love for the Bajoran people. Kira joined the Shakaar Resistance Cell when she was only twelve, and spent most of her early time with the cell running errands and cleaning weapons. In 2357, just after her fourteenth birthday, Nerys and the Shakaar cell liberated the labor camp at Gallitep before the now-depleted mine laborers could be slaughtered by Gul Darhe'el, the Cardassian overseer. Nerys and her cell accomplished this infiltrating the Bajoran science ministry and accessing their transporter system, allowing the cell to bypass the camp's formidable security system and later transport the Bajoran laborers out. While at the ministry, Nerys managed to destroy the files on a prototype defense system that would allow the Cardassians to track and destroy any unauthorized Bajoran air-traffic. In 2366, she snuck aboard the quarantined space station Terok Nor to gather information on the Double Helix virus that was infecting the station. She later assisted the Starfleet medical team, which was allowed to travel to the station by the station master, Gul Skrain Dukat, by finding the source of the virus on the surface of the planet Bajor. In 2367, she infiltrated the Plin Syndicate criminal organization at the Doblana Arctic Base on Bajor in order to kidnap Cardassian Glinn Gundar. The operation cost the life of Kira's brother, Kira Reon, whose sacrifice gained the resistance a chip which enabled them to monitor all Cardassian communications on Bajor. The Emissary and the Federation After the Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the Bajoran Provisional Government asked for relief efforts from the United Federation of Planets, who took over command of Terok Nor and re-christened the station Deep Space 9. Kira was assigned to the space station as first officer under the command of then-Commander Benjamin Sisko with rank of Major. At first, Kira did not care for Sisko or the Federation, believing them to be no different from the Cardassians. It was only after the discovery by Sisko of the Celestial Temple of the Prophets (also known as the Bajoran Wormhole), and the revelation from Kai Opaka Sulan that Sisko was the foretold Emissary of the Prophets, that Kira warmed up to the Federation. In 2370 Kira commanded the runabout USS Amazon on a mission to rescue a Horta, Ttan, who had been kidnapped by the Cardassians. Kira used her knowledge of Cardassian tactics to great effect on the mission, but also had to adapt her techniques to Starfleet team functions, working hard to be less impulsive. In 2371, Kira helped her old resistance cell leader, Shakaar Edon, ascend to the office of First Minister following a brief civil uprising when kai Winn Adami threatened to plunge Bajor into a civil war in a dispute over soil reclamators. When the war with the Dominion and their new allies in the Cardassian Union started in late 2373, and the Federation was forced to evacuate the Bajoran sector, Kira stayed aboard the station and started a new resistance movement that helped the Federation retake Bajor and the station. In late 2374, Kira was promoted to colonel and given command of Deep Space 9, when Sisko took an extended leave of absence on Earth. Kira learned about the responsibilities of the captain's chair by standing down a Romulan fleet, intent on placing weapons on a Bajoran moon. Kira resumed her duties as first officer when Sisko returned. In late 2375, Kira was granted a Starfleet field commission to the rank of commander. Along with Constable Odo (with whom she was having a romantic relationship) and the Cardassian exile Elim Garak, she traveled covertly to Dominion -occupied Cardassian space in order to help Cardassian Legate Corat Damar form a Cardassian resistance to Dominion occupation. The group eventually found itself on Cardassia in the final days of the war. After the war, Captain Sisko ascended from linear existence and joined with the Prophets and command of DS9 was again granted to Kira. Commander of DS9 In April of 2376 the station was attacked by a group of rogue Jem'Hadar. The ships were destroyed in battle but several Jem'Hadar were able to beam aboard the station. One, Kitana'klan, was discovered by the station's science officer Shar, and claimed to have been sent to the station by Odo as an envoy from the Dominion. This was not the case, an envoy had been sent, Taran'atar, but he remained shrouded so that he might track down the rest of the rogues to prevent them destroying the station. Kitana'klan's lies were eventually revealed when he attacked his guards and made his way to the stations fusion core to try and destroy Deep Space 9. Kira and a security team followed close behind and in the ensuing conflict Kira was severely injured by Kitana'klan - she broke two ribs, fractured her humerus and received a severe concussion which bruised her right temporal lobe, she was fortunate not to have suffered any permanent damage. Kira managed to stay conscious just long enough for Taran'atar and Elias Vaughn to help her get to a station and issue the command to separate the fusion core from the station, just in time to prevent its explosion from destroying the entire facility. Ohalu and Attainment Also in April of 2376, Istani Reyla was murdered aboard the station after removing a book of prophecies from the ancient ruins of B'hala. The prophecies, written by the heretic Ohalu, were more accurate than any accepted prophecies, but were considered heretical by the Vedek Assembly for their description of the Prophets as teachers rather than Gods. The Vedek Assembly wanted the book suppressed at any cost. Kira, believing that the Bajoran people could handle another interpretation of the Prophets' teachings, uploaded the entire book onto the Bajoran comnet. The next day she took an Orb experience with the Orb of Memory which inspired her to visit B'hala where she uncovered a massive tomb, the proof of one of the prophecies. Despite her finding this tomb the Vedeks still considered the prophecies heretical and for her act of defiance, the Assembly, at the behest of Vedek Yevir Linjarin, had Kira Attained. As such, Kira was forbidden to enter any Bajoran temple, read any prophecies, look into an Orb, pray with other Bajorans, or even to wear her earring. During the Gateways Crisis, Kira lead the evacuation efforts at the world of Europa Nova when a Gateway leading to the Delta Quadrant emitted a radiation that was poisoning the planet's atmosphere. She and Taran'atar then traveled through the Gateway to encounter the Malon tanker that was dumping radioactive waste through the portal. There, she and Taran'atar found the Malon crew dead, killed by a Hirogen hunter. While Taran'atar battled the Hirogen, Kira erected a force-field generator that protected Europa Nova from further pollution. After being forced to travel through another Gateway, Kira received a vision of ancient Bajor from the Prophets, which further convinced her that releasing the Ohala prophecies was the right thing to do, and also allowed her to step out from Captain Sisko's shadow as station commander. Kira's Attainder created a schism in the Bajoran religion, with a new religious sect, the Ohaluvaru arising under the leadership of Vedek Solis Tendron. The Ohalavaru attempted to recruit Kira, but she retained her own faith. It was only after Kira saved the Orbs of the Prophets from alien Parasites at the monastery at Ashalla, and after former Kai Opaka Sulan appealed to Vedek Yevir on her behalf, that Kira was welcomed back into the Bajoran faith. Federation Membership In June, Kira was contacted by First Minister Shakaar during a tour of Federation worlds about the renewed efforts for Bajor being admitted in into the United Federation of Planets and formalizing peace with the Cardassian Union. When the peace process with Cardassians was seemingly being blocked by Shakaar's Second Minister Asarem Wadeen, Kira learned from Asarem that it was Shakaar himself, behind the scenes, that was preventing the peace proceedings from succeeding. Both Kira and Asarem found Shakaar's behavior puzzling and out of character, and could not explain his actions. In August, as Shakaar prepared to thumb the agreement that would bring the world of Bajor into the Federation, he was murdered on the station's promenade by Trill security officer Hiziki Gard. It was soon discovered that Shakaar's psyche had been consumed by an alien parasite that was hoping to use Bajor as a base in their species aggressions toward the planet Trill. Kira's Starfleet rank of Commander was re-activated by Admiral Leonard James Akaar, and she was attached to the USS Gryphon in pursuit of the killer. Soon after, the ship was commandeered by a parasite that inhabited the body of the ships first officer, Commander Alejandro Montenegro. The Montenegro-parasite killed Captain Elaine Mello, and set course for Trill. Before dying, Captain Mello transferred command of the Gryphon to Kira. Kira then took command of the ship, and defeated the parasite before the ship could launch an attack on Trill. During the Parasite crisis, Kira tracked the Parasites to the monastery at Ashalla, home of former Kai, Opaka Sulan. With aid of Odo, who had recently returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Kira infiltrated the monastery and confronted the queen parasite in the vault containing the Orbs. Kira flung open all of the Orbs' arks at once, unleashing the power of the Celestial Temple on the queen which acted to defeat the queen by removing her from the linear plane and assist in the return to linear existence of Captain Sisko. Bajor finally officially entered the Federation a few weeks after the Parasite threat was ended on September 29th, 2376. Kira was prepared to relinquish command of the station to Sisko, but Sisko refused, opting instead to take a leave of absence and spend time with his wife, son and new daughter on Bajor. Captain Kira Kira Nerys became a Starfleet captain, in command of Federation starbase Deep Space 9 and the starship USS Defiant, after the integration of the Bajoran Milita by Starfleet after Bajor's induction into the United Federation of Planets. On the final day of the year, Kira was stabbed through the heart by the Jem'Hadar observer, Taran'atar, who was being controlled by an outside force. As Dr. Julian Bashir struggled to save Kira's life by replacing her destroyed natural heart with an artificial replacement, the comatose Kira experienced another vision sent to her by the Prophets. The vision foretold of the coming threat of the Ascendants and of Bajor's need to find allies in the coming battle with them. Kira also gained insight into the minds of the Eav'oq, a race from the Idran system on the other side of the wormhole that also had a relationship with the Prophets. In the end, Kira accepted her role as the Hand of the Prophets and her place in the coming ordeal. Vedek Kira Kira resigned as commander of Deep Space Nine in 2378 so she could join the Bajoran Religious Order following her experiences with Iliana Ghemor and the Ascendants. During her studies, Kira quickly rose through the ranks and reached the level of Vedek in only three years, which was previously considered to be impossible. In 2381, Kira met with Benjamin Sisko following his visiting a monastery on Bajor to consult the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Kira spoke with him about his decision to rejoin Starfleet following his retirement, Elias Vaughn, and her appointment to the rank of Vedek. Kira commented that many felt she had achieved so much so quickly because of her close association with the Emissary of the Prophets, which upset Sisko. Benjamin revealed to her that he felt that the Prophets had abandoned him because he left the Celestial Temple. Kira assured him that the Prophets still walked with him and that he had to have faith, but he rebuffed her and said that he had to walk alone. He informed her of his decision to leave Kasidy Yates and she told him that she would be there for him whenever he needed to talk; however, Sisko had resolved himself to cut his attachment to others including Vedek Kira. Alternate versions Kira Nerys.]] In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys was the Intendant of Terok Nor. of the Maquis.]] In an alternate mirror universe, Kira Nerys was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajor sector. Kira was born to Kira Taban and Kira Meru in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province on Bajor. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira Nerys. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid in the Denorios Belt. In 2383 Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. In the "Track A" universe, a Bajoran woman "named Kara, or something like that" was the cellmate of Lieutenant Commander William T. Riker, at a joint Romulan/Cardassian prison colony. In an alternate universe, accessed by an interdimensional Androssi device, Kira Nerys was commander of the Bajoran assault vessel Li, who solicited the help of Starfleet Captain David Gold of the USS Gettysburg in finding the prophesied Celestial Temple, in hopes its discovery would preclude a formal treaty between the Bajoran Assembly and the Cardassian Union. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Kira joined this new Starfleet with her husband Typhuss James Kira. Typhuss was promoted to Admiral and Kira was promoted to Fleet Admiral. The United Federation of Planets became the United Bajoran Federation of Planets. Kira now holds the position of Commander In Chief of the Bajoran Starfleet with the rank of Fleet Admiral, and resides in the Bajoran capital province of Dahkur with her husband Typhuss James Kira and her daughter Hoshi Sato Kira and her son Shakaar Edon Kira. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. In 2404, Kira was killed when a Klingon Bird of Prey destroyed her shuttlecraft. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. In another alternate timeline Kira had left military service and had become the Kai of Bajor in the year 2407. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] transported Kai Kira (age 64) from a Gamma Quadrant planet to Bajor. Kira resides in the Bajoran province of Dahkur with her husband Typhuss James Kira and her daughter Kira Hoshi Sato and her son Shakaar Edon Kira. Romance Thomas Riker She showed a brief attraction to Thomas Riker while he was under the guise of William T. Riker. When Kira was ordered to relax by Julian Bashir, she met Thomas in Quark's and they talked for three hours. However this attraction was dissolved when he hijacked the USS Defiant and revealed himself as Thomas as well as a Maquis agent. He took the ship into the Orias system to gather intelligence on a fleet he heard about. His mission failed and was taken into Cardassian custody. She swore she would find a way to get him back and they kissed before he was transported to a Cardassian ship. Julian Bashir During an outbreak of 'Love Fever' brought on by a case of Zanthi fever afflicting a visiting Lwaxana Troi, Kira, who was dating Bareil at the time, was strongly attracted to Julian Bashir. While the two made definite outward displays of intense affection- and Bashir's diagnosis noted that it could only work on people who already had an attraction to the other on some level-, there was no direct mention of the attraction continuing afterward. Bareil Antos Kira first became involved with Vedek Bareil when he visited Deep Space 9 to help mediate a dispute between Vedek Winn and the Federation over the school Keiko O'Brien was running. Their relationship strengthened when, after Kira was replaced as Bajoran liaison to DS9, Bareil invited her to spend time at his monastery. He also helped her and Dax reveal The Circle's plan to take over Bajor by allowing them to dress in religious robes so they could safely make their way to Bajor's Council of Ministers. In 2370, during the time of the election of the Kai, their romance had progressed to a love affair. The relationship ended on a sad note when, during a shuttle accident, Bareil was mortally wounded. He was kept alive by Dr. Julian Bashir and might have survived, but a crucial meeting had been scheduled with Legate Turrel, with whom Bareil had been negotiating in secret for months. Although Kai Winn took over the negotiations, no one knew Turrel the way Bareil did and she required his advice. When the negotiations were over, Bareil asked that all artificial life support be stopped. He died in Kira's arms. Shakaar Edon Kira and Shakaar, who became the head of the Bajoran Government, were lovers for a year. He was her resistance leader during the Occupation of Bajor. She met him again when she was sent by Kai Winn who had assumed the role of head of the government after the death of Kalem Apren, to reclaim soil reclamators from the farmers in his province. Government troops refused to attack their old leader, and Shakaar, following Kira's advice, returned to the capital and ran for the head of the government, a position he won. The relationship heated up during a visit to the station by Shakaar when he arrived to negotiate Bajor's admittance into the Federation. He was at Kira's bedside when she gave birth to the son of Miles O'Brien. They ended the relationship in 2373, but they remained friends. Kira's transition from Vedek Bareil to Shakaar led Gul Dukat to remark in 2372 that she was attracted to powerful Bajoran men. Odo The relationship between Kira and Odo was long and tumultuous. They first met during the Occupation of Bajor, when Odo suspected her of murdering a collaborator. Over the years of working together, Kira and Odo began to fall in love. The feelings they had for each other withstood the other romances Kira had. Odo's feelings for Kira were first revealed to her by an alternate version of him, but this same alternate version put a strain on their relationship when he killed eight thousand people to save her life. With the help of Vic Fontaine, Odo was able to express his feelings and found out that Kira felt the same way, which culminated in a very passionate kiss in front of Quark's. They remained lovers until after the Dominion War, when Odo returned to the Great Link to save his people and lead them on the path of peace. Typhuss James Halliwell In 2377 Kira first met Typhuss James Halliwell on Deep Space 9. Typhuss and Kira soon showed an attraction to each other. Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and slept with him. Typhuss got authorization from Captain Kathryn Janeway and the Doctor to engage in a romantic relationship with Kira Nerys. Typhuss and Kira dated for a week and then later they became engaged to be married. On January 7th, 2378 Kira and Typhuss got married aboard Deep Space 9. Kira's first child Kira Hoshi Sato was born in 2379 and Kira's second child Shakaar Edon Kira was born in 2384. In 2387 Typhuss told Kira that he was in love with Helen Magnus at first Kira was angry with him, Kira also thought that Typhuss had an affair with Helen but Typhuss told Kira that he didn't have an affair with Helen, deciding to work out their problems rather than getting a divorce. Kira and Typhuss were able to work out their problems and stay married to each other. Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Bajoran clergy Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Bajoran Resistance members Category: Shakaar Resistance Cell members Category:Bajoran majors Category: Bajoran colonels Category:Halliwell family